Tresses of Silver and Emerald: The Story
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome would admit that the colors in her hair were a little unorthodox, causing her more trouble than they were worth, but really, was it anyone's business what colors she put in her hair? Apparently it was, placed in Gryffindor, with Emerald Green and Silver intertwining in a braid must have been a silent ruling to Slytherin's to torment her unconditionally, because they did...
1. Chapter 1

**Tresses**** of Silver and Emerald**

**One-Shot Summary: He saw her first on the Hogwarts express, her long wavy black hair with that single braid along the side of her face, silver and emerald intertwined. It seemed only natural to that she'd be placed in Slytherin; no one expected that she would be placed in Gryffindor. That wasn't the worse part though; the worse part, the thing that irked him the most...she didn't even care.**

_**New Summary: Kagome would admit that the braided colors in her hair were a little unorthodox, being that they caused her more trouble than they were worth, but really, was it anyone's business what colors she put in her hair? Apparently it was, placed in Gryffindor, with Emerald Green and Silver intertwining in a braid must have been a silent ruling to Slytherin's of all forms to torment her unconditionally, because they did...**_

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: So, I've gotten a few requests, asking for me to turn my One-Shot "Tresses of Silver and Emerald" into a Chapter Story. So, I have decided without any withdrawals on the subject, to go ahead and appeal to the few who have called for a continual and prequel to this fic.**

**-x-x-x-**

Sitting on the chair with the sorting hat firmly placed upon her head, her eyes ran over the crowd, catching the surprised looks on most of the students' faces, the wide eyes looking up at her from the Slytherin table, the shocked eyes staring on from Gryffindor table, and even some surprised murmuring amongst the teachers sitting behind her at the head table.

She understood why...of course. It had only been an hour or so ago that she'd been in the presence of a new student who had been very blunt on her placement in Hogwarts. She recalled the events of the night with such clarity, that the memories came out like visions through a looking glass.

_-x-x-x-_

_Flashback~_

_One hour left until the Hogwarts Express arrived at the very school for which it was named. Staring out the window, she had managed to go the entire ride thus far without any real interruptions, her one 'roommate; if you could call him that, was lying asleep on the other seat in the compartment, a kid with curly blonde hair and a camera. "...at least someone can sleep, I'm too nervous..." This coming from a beautiful girl of Asian background, her hair was long, falling well past her shoulders, a single lock of silver and emerald was braided along the side of her head, and her starlit blue eyes were roaming over the words in the book she was reading, **Myths and Mayhem of the Ages by Rhona Reimage**._

_Finally standing, she no longer held any interest in the book, having read the book already twice; she no longer found it intriguing as she had when she'd started the book. She made her way out of the compartment, hoping to find a new source of entertainment, maybe someone to talk to._

_She walked through the alley between compartments and started to make her way towards the front of the train when a compartment beside her opened and a boy around her age walked right into her due to a lack of attention on his part. Kagome was knocked off her feet and her hand caught by 'his'._

"_You should be a little more careful,"_

_Kagome frowned, "You walked into me, remember,"_

"_I could have let you fall," His eyes wandered over her before stopping at the lock of emerald and silver hair. "You must be a natural born Slytherin, I look forward to seeing you during our breaks," Bringing a hand to her hair and tracing her cheek, a blush started to form and she pulled back._

"_Thanks, but are you so sure I'll be in Slytherin?"_

"_You are wearing our house colors; I'd be shocked if you were in anything other than."_

"_..." Kagome stared at the boy for a moment, he had platinum blonde hair and gorgeous blue/grey eyes, dressed in his black robes that looked to have been personally tailored to fit him, and noted the green and silver tie that was tied nicely around the collar of his shirt. "Well, when I want your opinion on my placement in Hogwarts," She moved out of reach of the boy's hand and watched it fall to his side, "I'll ask,"_

_Kagome left him standing there, returning to the safe confines of her compartment, not quite understanding the impact of the two colors in her hair, as much as she would later._

_End Flashback~_

Standing, Kagome made her way towards the Gryffindor table on the far right of the Great Hall. She sat down, but the students at her table were still staring at her, and the look on _'his'_ face...it was shocked, and almost horrorstricken.

The names were called out till the last one, and when it was time to leave, she was more than happy to follow the rest of the students at her table, even though the lunch had been filled with chatter from all the tables, she could still feel those eyes, _'his'_ eyes, on her. It was nerve-wracking! His however...weren't the only ones that she felt. She had glanced around, and noticed that three students a little ways down had been eyeing her, a girl with overly wavy hair, with curls here and there, and brown eyes, had a curious look, nothing too bad. Across the table from her was a boy with messy black hair, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, and beautiful bright green eyes that had a welcoming light to them, but he seemed to hold her in a look of uncertainty and caution. The one who really caught her eye though, was the boy beside the green eyed boy, his hair was an orange like red, and his eyes a vast ocean like shade of blue, his looks did little for her, but the look she was giving her gave her chills. But...why should it? Not everything was as it seemed; after all...she wasn't really supposed to be in Gryffindor...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, what does everyone think? I'm writing a story to the One-Shot...dun dun duuuuuun~ Lol, tell me your thoughts on this and I'll update soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tresses**** of Silver and Emerald**

**One-Shot Summary: He saw her first on the Hogwarts express, her long wavy ****black hair**** with that single braid along the side of her face, silver and emerald intertwined. It seemed only natural to that she'd be placed in Slytherin; no one expected that she would be placed in Gryffindor. That wasn't the worse part though; the worse part, the thing that irked him the most...she didn't even care.**

_**New Summary: Kagome would admit that the braided colors in her hair were a little unorthodox, being that they caused her more trouble than they were worth, but really, was it anyone's business what colors she put in her hair? Apparently it was, placed in Gryffindor, with Emerald Green and Silver intertwining in a braid must have been a silent ruling to Slytherin's of all forms to torment her unconditionally, because they did...**_

**Pairing: Draco/Kagome**

**A/N: So, I've gotten a few requests, asking for me to turn my One-Shot "Tresses of Silver and Emerald" into a Chapter Story. So, I have decided without any withdrawals on the subject, to go ahead and appeal to the few who have called for a continual and prequel to this fic.**

**-x-x-x-**

It was only a day later that she was seriously starting to feel the stares of her classmates, classes had started, she was sitting in Transfiguration, and her fellow classmates weren't even paying attention to McGonagall. They kept whispering behind her, eyeing her hair...that _lock_. Kagome sighed, raising her hand, she spoke when the woman called on her. "Professor, I heard that there are some people who can transform into creatures as well, Animagus' right?"

"Not the topic we were talking about, but at least it has to do with Transfiguration, the proper term is Animagi, you will learn more about this topic in your later years here, when you read a Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, but I guess for now it'll be fine if I explain some things about the topic." She looked over her class and noticed that now the students were paying attention, silently thanking Kagome for at least capturing their interest for her. "A witch or wizard who can _morph_ themselves into an animal at will."

"What is the difference between Animagi and Human Transfiguration?"

Kagome looked to her left, a blonde haired student was curiously sitting beside her, one of the Ravenclaws who shared her class, the only one who didn't seem all that interested in staring at her hair.

"There are a few differences, but the major difference between Human transfiguration and Animagus transfiguration, is that an Animagus can change at will, whereas Human transfiguration requires a wand and incantation. Also...each Animagus has only_ one_ form. This form is not chosen...but instead, is dependent on the personality and various other traits of the Animagus. The animal for is also reflective of the distinctive physical characteristics of a witch or wizard. Can anyone tell me what that means? Yes, Miss. Higurashi?"

"If you were to become an Animagus, Mrs. McGonagall, your animal form would have markings similar to your glasses, yes?"

"Precisely! Five points to Gryffindor house, now...that also means if they are missing limbs as a person, they will be missing those same limbs in their animal form too. The ability of an Animagus is a difficult skill, requiring years of mastery to reach a proficient level. Because of such, only the most skilled of wizards learn it. It also has the potential to be highly dangerous when performed wrong by an inadequate witch or wizard. Let's end this discussion for the time being, and get back to our lesson, _where was I..._"

"I do believe we were discussing how to go about turning a desk into a pig, you said we would try turning a match into a needle once we can do this."

McGonagall smiled, "At least you were paying attention, as I hope the rest of you were too!"

Kagome smiled as the attention seemed to be diverted from herself to their teacher...for the time being...

**-x-x-x-**

Her next lesson had been Potions...oh for all that Merlin held dear, life just wanted to step on her right now, but thankfully...she wouldn't have it so hard with her professor...he did after all...raise her.

"Miss. Higurashi, find your seat,"

Kagome smiled happily as she ran inside. She was early, she had raced the entire class here, looking forward to the lessons she would have with her favorite person in the whole of the Magical Universe. "Yes Severus!" He gave her a thump on the head with his wand as she walked by and she laughed, "Sorry, it'll take a while to get used to, Professor."

"Yes...well, try and remember, no one here knows that I've cared for you these last eleven years,"

"Nor do they know how much you spent on Nannies every time you had to go to work," She sighed, "I never want to see another Nanny again!"

Severus popped her once more on the head, tapping his wand on a desk as he stepped past her. She understood, sitting in the seat he told her to sit at, "Can I move it next to your class, the students don't particularly like me...they all stare at me."

"So you want to give them a reason to stare at me? How nice of you, I'll pass. If you don't want all the attention, change the colors in your hair from green and silver to red and gold, it would cause less strife in your life, I'm sure."

"But I like those colors, green and silver are my favorite colors, you know that."

"Yes, I think I brainwashed those colors into your head."

She laughed, "No, had you brainwashed a color into my head I'd have just left my hair completely black."

A small smile formed before disappearing as the rest of the students came in. He sat down at the front, too late to go to the door and make his _grand entrance_ that he usually went for. "Sit, there will be no foolish wand waving in this class."

'_I can't wait...'_ Kagome silently smiled with anticipation as Severus listed his class rules and a basic synopsis of his class curriculum for this year; or at least...the first years. Finally starting the lesson, she watched as he spoke and the words he said were magically written on the board, she had never seen him teach, and though he taught her the basics, and a little bit of the intermediate lessons while at home, he never let her do anything to dangerous, and it wasn't taught to her in teacher mode, it was _father_ mode. No, he wasn't her father, but she would argue that any day! He raised her, he was there for her, and it was he alone who had taken her from hell when life had turned for the worse. She would have been sent to some horrible place had the ministry found her, but instead, he had found her, and taken her to his home, where he kept her safely hidden from both the magical world and the human world. She would call no one else _father_ because no one else could measure up to him, but...she did keep a line there for him, that's why she called him Severus...she didn't want to burden him anymore than she already had...she knew much about her biological father, he told her everything...everything...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So there is chapter two, I will update again soon, I'm working on a couple of stories right now, so I hope you will all be patient. I have one that I wanted to bring to light, so I'm going to give you guys the summary, tell me what you think, and if you'd read it, kay!**

**I Say Yes**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi had only ever wanted to have a normal life. Get married, have kids, go to work, nice friends...normal. Easier said than done...right? Wrong! In fact, it was really simple, well, most of it was. With a newly placed Marriage Law placed between **_**her world**_** and the **_**magical world**_**...what can she do though...life isn't a fairytale, and dreams don't come true...do they?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius – Hermione/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M**


End file.
